What I Can Do
by Soprana
Summary: After all these years she still feels like a burden, even after her intense training with Tsunade. Sakura begins to punish herself for treating Naruto so badly when they were young,and she won't forgive herself. But what if Naruto forgave her first? N/S


**Hey! I haven't uploaded in a while, so I decided to upload a one-shot before I get everything in order. As for the story The Elements, I plan to hold the 13th chapter until May 19th for a special reason. As for the story Extreme Beat, I plan to delete and re-upload it because I feel I messed up the plot completely and that this is the only way I can fix it. Anyway, Here's a one-shot!**

**~Soprana**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura gasped as a stabbing pain shot through her arm and spread like a virus in her nerves. Her chakra faltered for a second, squelching and flickering as she forced it to return to functional form. Sweat slid down her body, making her itch and her shirt stick to her. She blew a strand of her bangs out of her face and her eyes narrowed. Below her glowing hands, a scorched chest clothed in orange and black rose and fell slowly.<em>

_ Naruto clenched his teeth, grunting and groaning as his charred skin was forced to heal, his fists clenched tightly. Beside her, Yamato watched with regarding eyes, noticing the momentary lapse in her healing. Naruto let out a gurgled yelp and Sakura flinched. _

_"Yamato-taichou...That technique you used to stop Naruto. That technique...can you teach it to me?" She uttered, silently wishing his answer would be yes. Yamato stared at the young kunoichi sadly. "That's impossible. In Konoha, I'm the only one who can use it because I was compatible with Shodai-sama's cells." He paused when she flinched and her chakra hissed from strain. "The power to control the Kyuubi chakra, since I'm just an experimental copy, I can't do it as well as the original Shodai-sama could." Sakura looked at him grimly. "That thing around Naruto's neck is something the first Hokage had. It is a chakra crystal that responds only to his chakra. That is how I can control the Kyuubi's chakra. That was why I was chosen to lead this team."_

_ Sakura looked back to Naruto, who was breathing deeply now that his chest had been healed. Her eyes softened and she continued to fan out her chakra. _

_"It's...always like this." She whispered. _

_Yamato glanced at her. "The only things I can do for Naruto...are so small." Her voice broke as she trembled. Yamato let his eyes fall to the large gash festering on her left arm. Angry red skin and dried blood saturated her once pale flesh, reminding him of what happened. She flinched again as it delivered another stinging shock. _

_"Its not a problem if it's big or small. What's important is the strength of feelings you have for Naruto." Sakura's eyes widened as she registered his words. Yamato grinned and looked away. "Sakura, I can tell by looking at you. In reality...you..." _

_"S-Sakura-chan..." a weak voice interrupted. Sakura whirled her head around to face a waking Naruto. Tears began to assault her eyes as he sat up. "Naruto..."_

Only the little things...

_Each branch seemed more like a chore. She didn't even pay attention to them as she carefully observed Naruto, looking for any pain he had. He whizzed passed trees at record speed, on par with Yamato. She could barely keep up. A ball and chain. She pushed her chakra and made up her lost distance. She would not be a burden again. That was when she saw Naruto's eyes dull and he looked like he had vertigo. He didn't seem to notice the branch he was rocketing towards. "Naruto!" She cried out in warning. _

_Sense snapped back into his face and he easily avoided the collision. He pushed forward, with more force than necessary and shot onward. Sakura sighed in relief. She then focused on her traveling, ricocheting from trunk to trunk, attempting to keep up. She had just passed Naruto when she grasped a hold of a branch with her left arm. Searing pain ran through her body and her sweaty fingers lost their grip. With a sharp gasp, she was falling. Her heart was in her throat and her eyes shut to close off her vision of the ground rapidly approaching. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he reached out. Desperately swiping, he missed her hand._

_ In a whirl of brown and green, Yamato caught Sakura before she hit the ground. His cool eyes stared down at Sakura, who was panting from exertion._

A ball and chain...

_Naruto's X-ray like gaze bore into her. She had to look away. He scanned her, worry clearly scrawled on his face. Those piercing, icy blue eyes came to rest on her gash of a wound tattooed on her arm. "Sakura-chan...That wound..." He said slowly. Sakura quickly covered it with her chakra. "Orochimaru attacked me. Don't worry, it only hurts a little." She tactfully recited, avoiding Yamato's glare. Lie. Naruto let out a long breath. "Take it easy. Your our only medical nin. We need you and your monstrous strength." Sakura felt her temper roar. "I'll pound you with that monstrous strength if you don't shut up about it!"_

Liar...

_Naruto stood before her, utter bewilderment on his face. "What...did...you just say now...Sakura-chan? I...dunno if...I heard you wrong. Can you say it again?" _

_Sakura looked away, a blush growing ever rapidly on her cheeks. "What I said Naruto...is that I love you!" She fought not to squeak. "I'm saying there's nothing between Sasuke and me anymore! I dunno what I was thinking, liking a person like that. I'm confessing my feelings now, so listen up." She watched Naruto's dazed face slowly turn to one of suspicion. _

_"...But how? Why?" He pressed. "If you tell a joke like that in a situation like this, it isn't funny, Sakura-chan. Just...what happened?" _

_Sakura blinked, but she wouldn't be detoured. " Nothing really," She countered. "I just suddenly realized there is no sense in liking someone who is a fugitive and a criminal. I can't stay a kid forever, I want to face reality. So Naruto...no need to keep that promise. Won't you stop chasing Sasuke?" _

_Understanding clicked in Naruto's mind. "Why me, of all people, all of a sudden?" He countered. Sakura moved forward and captured him in an embrace. His body stiffened._

_ "Sasuke just keeps getting further away from me...but Naruto, you've always been by my side...you've encouraged me. I finally realized who you are. The hero who protected the village, beloved by everyone there, I'm just one of them. That troublesome little dummy I knew...little by little,is becoming an important man before my eyes." _

_She snuggled her head closer to his neck. "All Sasuke has done is break my heart, but Naruto...Your here where I can touch you, you make me feel safe. Right now, from the bottom of my heart I..." _

_Naruto's hands grasped her shoulders, forcing her away quickly, but with a gentleness. "Give me a break Sakura-chan, I told you this joke's not funny!" His eyes held her's, irritation radiating from him._

_ Sakura blinked. "Have you flipped? I switched from Sasuke to you. They say a woman's heart is as changeable as the autumn sky-" He gripped her shoulders tighter. _

_"I hate people who lie to themselves." _

_Sakura froze, her body going ridged. "Are...you saying I'm lying to myself?" She growled, her emerald eyes hardening into an icy stare. "I'm the only one who knows what I'm thinking! If you don't like me just say it! Don't make up excuses-" She shoved his hands away. _

_"It's just weird!" Naruto retaliated. "You came all the way out here to tell me something like that?" Sakura paused._

_ "...Something like that?" She hissed dangerously. "Something like that? You think it's easy for a girl to confess her feelings? All this way? Of course I'd come all this way! You have been chasing after Sasuke and putting yourself in danger! Akatsuki is after you because your the Kyuubi's host! You should be worried about your own safety! I...I don't want you to go after Sasuke if it puts you in danger. I came here because I want you to come back to the village with me! That's all!"_

My heart...it hurts...

_Sakura took in a deep breath, stilling her tears as she approached the missing nin. The source of her pain, of Naruto's pain. Sasuke... _

_Her heart trembled as she was hit with faint memories of him. His smell, his rare smiles, his chakra signature, everything she missed. Now, he wasn't the same._

_ He smelled of blood, he had a crazy gleam in his face, and his chakra was so cold, full of hate. This was not her Sasuke-kun. _

_She gradually neared his back, the Uchiha symbol leering at her as she thrusted her kunai forward. Her poisoned kunai that can end it all. End his fall into darkness, end her quarreling feelings, end Naruto's painful promise, end his life. A little quirk in her mind made her freeze. _

_What if Naruto would hate her for this? What if Sasuke could be saved? What if all he needed was is teammates again?_

_ Her lapse allowed Sasuke to notice her. He snapped around and his blood soaked hand clenched on her throat. Hoisting her in the air, he ripped the kunai from her hands. Sakura groaned as his fingers constricted her air. The last thing she saw was Sasuke trying to kill her for a second time. A second time. With the force of a punch, she felt herself moving. Opening her eyes, she was startled to see an angry Naruto rocketing away with her in his arms. He sat her down and turned to Sasuke with a stern glare. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan is part of team seven...just like us."_

A second chance...to change...

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Sakura sat up abruptly, letting her covers fly off her bed. Sweat brushed her skin as she shakily rose from her bed. Staggering to her bathroom, she examined her face, only to grimace. The bags around her eyes made her look like she had pesky shiners. Her lips were chapped and sagging from lack of smiles. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and moved to dress herself. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. Four AM, perfect timing. She usually woke at three, and wandered in her kitchen aimlessly. She stretched before grabbing her keys. The street was dark, since her neighborhood spent it's funds on cobblestone rather than lighting. She sighed as a cool breeze stroked her face when she broke out into a sprint, directing her feet to team seven's training ground.<p>

Blood splattered the wooden dummy as it shattered from the force of her chakra punch. She screamed as pain tingled up her arm, ringing through her body, cleansing her of her emotional pain. She had made it her duty to avoid Naruto ever since the encounter with Sasuke, and she had done it well.

Every morning since, she had trained till she could barely move, so she could heal herself, so she could drag herself to the hospital for triple shifts. She bit her lip as she delivered an uppercut to the dummy on her left. The scar painted on her biceps tingled with disapproval and her knuckles screamed. Blood dribbled from her lip and down her chin. She round housed the third dummy, savoring the splinters in her quadriceps. She gasped as her knees gave out, sending her crumpling to the ground.

"Not...not yet!" She snarled. She forced herself up on her hands.

"The little things are not enough! I won't be a ball and chain! I won't lie!" She cursed as her calves sated otherwise. She plopped down and began to mend her injuries. She had to see Naruto again because team seven had a mission today. She wasn't going to let him see her like this, she wasn't going to cause him anymore pain. _I will be strong..._

* * *

><p>Naruto ruffled his hair as he patrolled the streets of Konoha. It was always peaceful at this time. Birds have yet to wake, missions yet to be assigned. He sighed as a breeze caressed his face, assuring the peace. He glanced up, and choked on the air he was breathing.<p>

How did he end up at Sakura's apartment again?

He glanced up at her window and his brows furrowed. This was the second time this morning he passed her residence. He did miss her, and wondered why she was avoiding him. He may be clueless, but he wasn't stupid. Every time he passed the hospital, she suddenly disappears or has an 'emergency'. When he stopped by her house, she was either sleeping or in the shower

...every time he passed.

His watch clicked and his attention focused on the mini contraption. He sighed and turned on his heels, walking to the Hokage tower. They had a B ranked mission to escort the Daimyō's friend back to his palace. He silently hoped Sakura would talk to him, and that the mission would go well. He kicked a pebble with a sigh. It should be okay.

* * *

><p>White hot flames purged the land of vegetation as explosions vibrated the air. Soot and blood filled her mouth as she tired to scream out. <em>Sasuke...how could Sasuke be here?<em>

She was flying backwards, frantically trying to make her body work again. They were on their way back from escorting the Daimyō's friend when Sasuke attacked. He apparently didn't know they already completed the mission. The only warning she had was a flare of his hateful chakra before the ground she stood on detonated. Naruto and Kakashi vanished before her in a wave of scalding hot flames and she was sent back from the aftershock. She found herself screaming Naruto's name, reaching for where he once was before she received a blast. Getting blown up was not on her bucket list.

The tree truck she slammed into groaned from the force, but held it's ground. When she looked up, she found her eyes locking with cold onyx ones. With a sneer, the person hissed, "Where is he?"

She blinked and fumbled for footing. Sasuke took another step forward.

"I said...Where is he, Sakura?"

She shivered at the way he said her name. Never had she thought she would hear her name uttered with such malice. She coughed and sat up, glaring at her ex-teammate.

"Not here obviously." She snapped._ If I am going to die, I'm not going to be afraid._

Sasuke growled and unsheathed his katana. "Then you are of no use to me." He hissed before throwing the sword at her chest. She slowly watched as the sword neared her heart, and she vaguely registered how her heart was racing.

"Sakura-chan!" A voice yelled before she watched the katana spiral away from her. Looking to her left slowly, her eyes found a ratty Naruto. His clothes were scorched and his hands were scuffed. But his eyes burned into Sasuke with anger. Sasuke turned to face Naruto and grinned.

"Teme..." Naruto snarled.

He made a move to charge Sasuke before he doubled over in pain, clutching his side. Sakura's thoughts pricked. _I'm just a ball and chain._

Sasuke's eyes lit with dark desire and she heard the loud chirping of birds fill the air. "Die, dead last!" His voice roared before he barreled at Naruto, who made no move to evade the attack. Sakura felt adrenaline run through her as she shot forward, to Naruto. Her vision blurred as she reached Naruto's side and her brain stopped all rational thoughts.

She placed herself between Naruto and Sasuke, arms spread like wings, allowing Sasuke to run her through with his Chidori.

She flinched as his arm broke her ribs, tore her diaphragm, and punctured her right lung. Naruto's head snapped up as her blood painted his cheek. His eyes slowly rose and his heart missed a few beats.

"Sak-" his voice cracked when he saw what had happened. Sakura gagged as blood erupted from her mouth. "Sakura-chan!" He yelled, shaking uncontrollably.

Blood gurgled in her throat as she cocked her left fist back, pooling all of her chakra into her fist, and slammed it into the center of Sasuke's chest. She smirked as the sound of his ribs and his sternum shattering as he rocketed backwards. _Only the little things._

Then her mind registered the agonizing pain and that his arm was forcefully ripped out of her. She grasped her chest and sank to her knees, gasping for air she could not have. She felt Naruto catch her before she fell back. His warm, rough hands gently laid her on his lap, where she got a clear look of his face. Tears fell on her face, as she stared into his watery eyes.

"Sakura-chan, why? That was stupid of you!" His calloused hands brushed her cheek gently.

"Na-Naruto...I'm...I'm...f...fine." Sakura whispered. _I'm a liar. _

Naruto shushed her, grabbing her hand and placing it on the ghastly hole in her chest. "Don't speak, heal yourself." He ordered. Sakura winced at his tone. It sounded so...so lost. He gently laid her on the ground and rose up out of her vision. "I'll be back." He said softly before she felt his chakra presence fade. Air hissed through her teeth as she willed her wound to heal, but it was no use. She felt the pool of her blood slowly grow, seeping into her hair and staining her clothing. She felt her conscious slowly ebb away, dark lines closing her vision before she finally gave in, and slept.

* * *

><p><em>Clickclickclick...cliclick click click...cliclickclickclclick...<em>

_I only cause him pain..._

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump..._

_I am a ball and chain to him..._

_Tap...tap...tap...tap...tap...tap..._

_I lie to him..._

_Squeeeeeeeak...Squeeeeeeeak..._

Sakura's brows furrowed and her head began to pound.

_Why is it so noisy?_

"-lucky to still be alive. Ten minutes later and she would have been too far gone to save."

_Who is that? Why is it so noisy? Why am I hurting?_

"-Mission was a success. Would have gone without a hitch if Sasuke hadn't attacked."

_The mission? I remember..._

"-Sasuke escaped, but not before Naruto clipped him with a rasengan. Sakura probably permanently damaged his chest area. Totally caved, I don't know how he could still move."

_Naruto? Is he mad? I lied to him...I weigh him down...I'm useless..._

"Baa-chan, when will she wake up?"

_Naruto!_

"Thanks for the report Kakashi. I don't know Naruto, it could be now, tomorrow, or months from now. It's up to her."

_I'm awake! I'll say it too!_

"...ngh..." Sakura managed to symbolize before her throat burned with the use.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered as he strode to the bed side and grasped her hand. Kakashi moved to the window and closed the blinds. With the lack of light, Sakura opened her eyes slowly, blinking. Naruto's concerned face became clear. She shifted to sit up, only to gasp and freeze as her bandages constricted her wounds. Naruto quickly squeezed her hand as Tsuande rushed forward.

"Easy Sakura. I need to finish healing your wound, now that your awake." She said calmly as she cut the bandages with her chakra. Naruto grimaced and looked to the floor quickly. Sakura blinked. _Does it look that bad?_

She glanced down and gasped. Her chest had a gaping hole, red from infection. Surrounding it was skin even paler than her healthy skin, scarring her. When she breathed, she could see her broken ribs, and it scared her.

"I have already reconstructed your lung and diaphragm, all I have left is your ribs and skin. The wound is so large however, your going to have a nasty scar. But, the damage to your body's systems is what I'm worrying about the most. That Chidori current was focused to Naruto's body mass, not yours. The charge could have permanently damaged your insides. I tested for problems already, but I just want to be sure." Tsunade said as she mended rib after rib. But Sakura only had eyes for Naruto, who refused to look at anything but the floor. He still held her hand firmly, which made her smile.

She carefully slipped some chakra to her hand, forcing it out into his palm, making him jump and whip his head to her. "Sakura-chan, you shouldn't use your chakra like that." He murmured. Sakura blinked at his concern.

_Shouldn't he yell at me for what I did?_

"Naruto..." She croaked. "You aren't mad at me?" Naruto gave her a startled look while Tsunade examined her knowingly.

"No Sakura-chan! I could never be mad at you. Maybe a bit irked but that's all." He said softly. Sakura felt the weight on her shoulders lift as her eyes watered.

Naruto blinked and began to sweat as he spluttered, "S-Sakura-chan! I'm sorry! Don't cry!" Sakura sobbed, wiping her face before looking at Naruto, feeling her heart flutter when she looked in his sparkling eyes.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto. I promise I'll do better next time."

Naruto tilted his head, ready to question her, but kept his mouth closed as she slumped back to sleep. She sighed, and he felt his cheeks flare with heat. She looked frail, laying all freshly bandaged, her hair fanned out on her pillow and her face, her chest slowly rising and falling peacefully. She looked innocent, and he felt a pang of guilt since she was in the hospital. All because he couldn't protect her against Sasuke.

A tap on his shoulder made him glance up, and nod to Tsunade ushering him out. He slid the door open, took one last glance at Sakura before he left.

Tsunade sighed and tapped the floor with her heels. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her.

"No need to pretend anymore, I can read you like a book." Tsunade said as she sat in a seat near Sakura. "Something is on your mind, care to share?"

Sakura sighed and chuckled. Her shishou knew her so well.

"First, what happened?" She asked. The Hokage sighed and rubbed her temples.

"From the report, your team was attacked by Sasuke. He apparently had the delusional idea that the Daimyō's friend was a friend of Danzo's too. Naruto and Kakashi immediately were engaged in booby traps while you found Sasuke. Naruto arrived and Sasuke charged him. That was when, according to Naruto, you carelessly took Sasuke's chidori and directly attacked Sasuke. After making sure you were conscious, Naruto returned to Sasuke, who was having trouble breathing due to your attack. Naruto managed to clip his side with a rasengan before Sasuke vanished in a flicker of flames. He returned to find you unconscious in Kakashi's arms. You lost so much blood, so Naruto used his insane chakra to sprint, even though the risks were through the roof, to get you here. You've been out for four days. Naruto was practically here 24-7."

Sakura nodded and looked down. "I'm a terrible person, Shishou." She quietly whispered. Tsunade stared at her in disbelief. "Sakura! Your not-"

"I am! I'm still a dead weight to Naruto. I can only do little things for him and his promise to me hurts him. I lie to him, and it makes everything worse. I'm a horrible person!" Sakura interrupted. Tsunade chuckled and scooted closer.

"You haven't heard what he says about you to me." Sakura looked up at her questionably. Tsunade sighed and stood up. "But, that is not my place to tell you. Stay in bed and rest." She added as she approached the door. Sakura huffed. "Aw Shishou! That's not fair!" She whined. Tsunade laughed as she opened the door. "And I better not catch you out of bed tonight. I know what you do every morning before you report to the hospital. Stop beating yourself up." She finished before she left the room, aware that Sakura would indeed go out to train that night, and that it would be her last time.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he stared at his ceiling. His bedroom remained dark, since he had his blinds closed. But now it was nightfall, the street lights began to bathe the streets in their eerie light, and he was having trouble seeing around his room. The landlord 'lost' this month's payment again, so his electricity was turned off. He had to use candlelight for weeks now.<p>

He rubbed his hair and rose from his bed slowly. Every night, he would take a walk around Konoha, thinking about his life in the past and his life now. As his hand closed on the cold door knob, his thoughts turned to the future. He failed in saving Sasuke, he failed his promise to Sakura, and he failed to protect her. He cringed at the memory of her standing before him, Sasuke's arm protruding from her back, the sound of her breaking bones making bial gurgle in his chest. He hurt her with the power he housed. He remembered Yamato informing him that he hurt Sakura, causing that wound on her arm. Cool night air brushed him as he stepped out on the deserted street, shoving his hands in his pockets. He couldn't protect the pervy sage, nor Konoha during the attack of Pain. Though the villagers constantly thanked him and treated him with respect, he felt like he did nothing. He hasn't found the answer to peace, and now Madara was declaring war on the world. He was in a stalemate with the quest for peace.

He glanced up and his feet froze. His eyes traveled up to the dark window, and the white balcony attached to it. He sighed and looked to his feet. First her apartment, now her hospital room. What was with him?

He was just about to take a step forward when he heard a sharp clatter of hat sounded like hospital instruments. He looked up to see light in Sakura's room and that her window was open. He watched as a nurse poked her head out and yelled into the night, "Sakura-san!"

He felt fear crawl up his body, did something happen? In one swift movement, he was on the balcony and strode though the window. Needles, swabs, bandages and bed sheets littered the floor as an IV lay on it's side, carelessly tossed away. In the center of the room was a frantic little nurse. Her eyes widened as she saw him.

"N-N-Naruto-san!" She cried. He wanted to laugh at her flustered additude, but the missing presence of Sakura stopped him.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" He asked firmly. The nurse jumped at his tone.

"S-She's missing! I c-c-came in here to check on her, and she's gone!" She squeaked, but Naruto was already at the window again.

"I'm going to look for her, tell Baa-chan immediately. Sakura-chan could be in danger." He said quickly before vanishing out of the window. The nurse sighed and turned to run, only to see Tsunade smiling at the door.

"H-H-Hokage-sama! Sakura-san is-" Tsunade raised her hand, causing the nurse to go silent.

"I know. There is no problem here. I know where she is, let Naruto handle this. Return to your duties." She said calmly as she watched Naruto's back vanish into the darkness. "He's so much like his father..." She murmured when the nurse left.

* * *

><p>Air hissed through her teeth as the force of the impact tingled up her arm. The tree she hit shattered into tiny splinters, the canopy crashing to the forest floor. She staggered as the ground shook from the impact. She clutched her arm, her scar reminding her she went too far. Her chest wound ached, but dully compared to the ache of her heart. Emerald eyes fell upon the next tree to fall to her fists.<p>

"Shannaro!" She bellowed before plunging her fist into the trunk. Her chakra fluxed and her fist cracked, leaving the tree unharmed. She clutched her hand and sank to her knees with tear filled eyes. She slowly healed her knuckles and attacked again, this time leaving a small dent in the bark. Her temper flared and she unleashed a barrage of punches without chakra. Her delicate skin ripped under the stress, but she continued to punch the tree, visualizing it as herself, punishing herself. Mistreated leg muscles gave in, leaving her sprawled on the ground, staring up into the stars breathing hard. She closed her eyes, slowly breathing to slow her heart beat.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of cracking wood. The trunk she punched groaned as it buckled under the weight it could not hold up. Her vision was filled with mangled branches and leaves hurdling down at her, but she had no energy to move, her body screaming in exhaustion. She caught a flash of orange and suddenly she was rolling violently out of the way, a heavy weight now on her. She felt the ground shudder as the tree hit were she was laying only seconds before. She felt two mini crashes near her head and hot breath at her face, saturated with the stench of miso ramen. Warm, bright chakra enveloped her as she opened her eyes to see a whiskered face glaring down at her with toad eyes.

She felt the air vibrate as she heard the low growl echo in his chest as he looked her up and down, anger evident in his eyes. His unruly hair slowly waved in the breeze as his yellow eyes met her green ones. She heard his hands clench, crushing rocks to sand with his sage strength. She looked to see each of his arms on opposite sides of her head, keeping him hovering over her. His legs were the same as his arms, each on opposite sides, holding him over her.

"Sakura-chan..." His voice was heavy, full of suppressed anger, making her shiver as she looked back into his eyes. He broke eye contact to glance around the area, the orange color around his eyes slowly receding as his eyes returned to their natural cerulean blue.

"What do you think your doing?" he finished in an icy tone before looking back at her. His eyes scanned her again. "How could you do something so reckless, so...stupid?" He barked face nearing hers. He remained there for a second before he was gone, off of her and sitting back. She shivered as his warmth left her body and forced her body to sit up.

Her voice finally returned as she whispered shakily, "I...I wanted to practice-"

"Practice what? Killing yourself?" Naruto cut in, his voice like knives. She recoiled. "Practice sneaking out of the hospital and hurting yourself?" He continued. Sakura snorted as she gained her mental footing.

"You did the same thing too, ya know!" She snapped looking down. Naruto blinked, surprise flickering on his face before his anger returned.

"I never did anything like this!" He retaliated, motioning to the area around them. Trees lay littered on the ground, cracks engulfed small shrubbery as craters decorated the once flat training ground. Naruto glared at Sakura, who refused to look up from the ground. After a few minutes of tense silence, Naruto sighed. Then gently, he asked, "Sakura-chan, something is wrong, isn't it?"

Sakura looked from the ground into his eyes fearfully before shooting her stare elsewhere, but for Naruto, that was as good as a confession.

"Sakura-chan, you can tell me." He urged. Tears began to form in her eyes as she fought not to bolt.

"I can't...I can't" She murmured softly. His eyes softened as he touched her cheek.

"Yes, you can. I'm always here for you." He assured her. Her chin wrinkled as she looked to his face.

"How can you be like that?" She snapped, shocking him. "After all I did to you! How can you actually bear sitting in my presence?" Naruto's wide eyes took in her face, flushed with frustration, confusion, hope, loss, and something else.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" He managed to say. Sakura scoffed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked to his chest.

"After all I've done to you, everything I've put you through, how can you not hate me?" Naruto blinked in shock. She thought he hated her? A chuckle rumbled in his throat as Sakura looked at him startled.

"Sakura-chan, I could never hate you because I-"

"Why not?" She cut him off. "I'm just a ball and chain holding you back! You always get hurt protecting me or get in some sort of trouble because of me! I can only do the little things for you, nothing important. I abuse you and hit you all the time because I can't control my temper! I lie to you like a silver tongued snake! I am a horrible person that doesn't deserve to be your friend let alone your teammate. I don't even deserve to have the honor of knowing you! I-"

Naruto clamped his warm, soft palm on her mouth to silence her rant. His eyes brimmed with stern concern. "First of all Sakura-chan, don't you ever say you don't deserve to be my friend or know me. You are a strong, smart, vibrant kunoichi that has saved me so many times, if anything, I don't deserve to be in your presence."

Sakura made a disapproving sound, but her mouth was still covered. "You've never been a ball and chain, _ever._ You have done great things for me! Remember when you made my landlord apologize for changing my locks on me and made him give me back my keys? You knocked a man giving me a hard time across Konoha! You totally kicked a ninja's ass and saved my unconscious self! I do stupid stuff to make you hit me! You lied to me to protect me...although I'd rather you not. I forgive you for the past because I l-" he stopped and looked away.

"I don't see how you could love me." Sakura said calmly, making Naruto look up to her quickly.

"I mean, Hinata has always liked you, never hit you, and tried to save you from Pain. I...I always hit you, belittled you, ignored you, and loved Sasuke. I was never there when you needed me. And yet...you haven't even talked to her since the attack. I'm blocking you from true happiness. All I want is for you to be happy." Naruto stared at the pink haired girl he knew since childhood, now clearly seeing her pain.

He smiled slightly and leaned forward. "True, Hinata has never done any of the things you have," Sakura shook as new tears began to appear.

"But your wrong."

Sakura looked up in curiosity. Naruto's calm blue eyes made her cheeks flush as he spoke. "I have talked to her, and told her my feelings. That I could never love her like she wants. I could never give her the happiness she deserves, the happiness a certain dog breath teammate of her's can. My heart would always belong to another: the one who my true happiness lies with. Someone who has a strong, free, stubborn spirit. Whom has the smarts I don't. Someone who is capable of loving me as much as I love her. Sakura-chan, Hinata won't make me happy like you do." Sakura stared into Naruto's serious face. "But, I have to ask, was your confession in the Land of Iron true?"

Sakura blinked as the memory of her confession became clear. She took a deep breath.

"It's a lie that I have no feelings for Sasuke, but those feelings are not love. It's concern for what he's doing to his life. What I said about you is true, I do care for you. You've always been there, even after what I did to you, I didn't know that I loved you, but Yamato did. He said something that made me rethink my feelings, about you and Sasuke. The truth is, if something happened to you...I...I'd be so lost..." She broke off and looked down, listening to Naruto's steady breathing.

Suddenly, she felt her face gently get pulled up to face Naruto's. He smiled gently as his other hand pushed her pink hair away from her face. "That's all I needed to hear, Sakura-chan." He murmured before moving in, connecting his firm lips with her soft ones in an electrifying first kiss for her, an unbelievable dream come true for him.

After moments, they broke apart, each blushing profoundly. "So...What now?" Sakura asked breathlessly. Naruto chuckled and in one swift movement, had her cradled in his arms.

"Well my cherry blossom, you are going back to the hospital to face the wrath of Baa-chan. I am going to run through the village like a lunatic because I am so happy." Naruto crowed as he took off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as he stood at the village's gate with Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi. Before her stood Naruto and Yamato, packed to leave for the lightning country for Bijuu control training from Killer Bee, the Hachibi host.<p>

"See ya Baa-chan, Shizune-neechan, Kaka-sensei," She smiled as Naruto's eyes fell upon her and his mouth curved into a smile. "Bye, Sakura-chan." He said softly.

Overcome by her grief of his departure, she moved forward quickly, embracing him once again. Her lips found his and she shared her worry for him in one touch. They broke apart and she whispered, "Be careful Naruto. Come home soon. I love you."

Naruto grasped her face and brought her in for another kiss. "I will, Sakura-chan. Promise of a lifetime. I love you." he murmured as she backed away, letting him go on.

With a final wave, he turned and began to walk down the road, the spiral on his back getting smaller and smaller.

The group waited until he vanished over the horizon before they departed back to the village, all except Sakura, who looked down at her hand, enjoing the tingling sensation Naruto's touch had left. She smiled as she calmed her racing heart, and glanced at the rolling hills with a wistful sigh.

_Naruto, where ever you go, my heart will always be with you. That is what I can do for you while you train to bring peace to this world._


End file.
